All of You
by Chrissi B
Summary: Vegeta's thoughts in his most desperate moment gives insight to the love he has for his wife, Bulma, set to the tune of John Legend's "All of You".


**ALL OF YOU**

* * *

Bulma was at the helm of the aircraft and with a single click on a nearby button the doors closed behind Trunks. With the click of another button, she abandoned her post and made her way towards her son. 

"Oh my," she froze in fear at the sight of him but quickly brushed off the fear, "I've got you."

She rested a comforting hand on the injured man in front of her as tears came to her eyes, "I don't even want to imagine what would've happened hadn't I-"

She shook her head not wanting to think the worst and propelled herself into action.

"Is he going to be OK?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry about that. I've got this." she answered determinedly.

With that, Trunks nodded and darted towards the helm of the aircraft.

'What the hell!" she snapped as she fought to keep her footing as the airship dove down.

"He knew the last attack came from the sky. We should stick close to the ground."

"Good thinking," she responded calmly as the ship was now cruising along at a steady pace. They were hovering over the ocean in record speed and were soon zooming past a towering field that led back to city life. She scrambled towards some supplies neatly tucked away in their own compartment. She went to work collecting vials of varying medicines and was already attaching a hypodermic needle to a syringe. Soon it was filled with an orange liquid and she effectively stabbed it into his left thigh.

He cried out in pain, "Leave it! Leave it woman!"

Ignoring him, she grabbed a jar of translucent liquid from her vast options and was about to pour it over the open wound when he grabbed her hand. Terrified, she was forced to look into his eyes.

"I deserve to die like this."

Hearing those words from her husband's mouth sent a dark feeling through her very being.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks leapt to his father's side.

"I'm sure someone must have told you by now," Vegeta struggled with every word and forced a smile. "I'm not exactly a saint."

"But, Dad," Trunks felt the sting of tears on his cheeks, "That's not true, you helped saved the earth a few times, didn't you?"

"And I've also put the earth in danger one too many times. Son, I lived an evil life." He grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed as tightly as he could. This small action took an incredible amount of strength to accomplish, "I killed countless people cold-heartedly. But, you, my son, you are just like your mother." He looked into his wife's eyes, "An angel I never deserved. Now throw me out, I do not want him to hurt you."

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you**_

 _ **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

 _'I can't face her - even now in this wretched moment, I admire her.'_

"Dad, no!" Trunks laid his head on his father's chest, shaking his head not willing to accept that this was the end, "You can't fight like this."

"I don't intend to anyway," he rested his hand on the boy's head.

 _ **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

 _'We've been through so much together - and it's always me to bring the burden. Always me.'_

"Dad!" He cried openly. It was like Majin Buu all over again. The moment his father was opening his heart to him as he was now and the fear that churned in the pit of his stomach felt very much the same. He remembered it as clearly as if it were yesterday, how his father held him for the first time he ever knew him. He always admired him, for his idiosyncratic ways seemed so easy to translate but for him to come right out and admit his love so boldly was beyond strange. His father had taken his own life that day as a sacrifice but he never felt such anguish and anger because the act felt selfish to him. And now here he was, selfishly giving up all over again.

An intense anger erupted over him; he could not control it and he wouldn't have dared to even try to stop it, "Dad, we can't wish you back if you die. You've been brought back by Shenron once already."

"Lucky you, then. I won't be your burden any more." Vegeta clasped his arm around his son for what he believed to be the very last time.

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

 _ **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

 _'I want to live for you. For my son, but - my sins have finally caught up with me. It's not fair to either of you. I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be. Finally.'_

"And the Namekian balls are unusable," Bulma said sadly. Flames shone in her eyes, her angry yells booming over the entire vehicle, "I never thought I would ever see you this pathetic!"

 _ **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

 _'Did - Did you just say that to me? Damn it woman - always on point. Damn you.'_

Trunks looked up at his mother; he had heard her yell before but there was deep emotion in her voice that even surprised his father.

"Your biggest grudge isn't with Goku, it's with yourself."

Her words pierced him deeper than any wound and he was not about to let on just how much, "Sounds great, I almost believe you."

 _ **My head's under water**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _'She's right! She always is - that smart mouth of hers, that's why I love you so.'_

"I've seen the way you fight countless of times. You only give up when there is absolutely no other way out. And we're giving you a way out and yet you won't take it because all of a sudden you have a conscience. If this is the way you see yourself, then you really are pathetic. I did not fall in love with an evil saiyan prince!" She pulled off the band around her marriage finger and threw it at him, "Die you jerk!"

She slumped down to the ground, completely drained of energy after that intense speech. The look of guilt written all over Vegeta's face had she noticed, she would have no doubt that her words were not in vain. He tried to say something but his words were muffled by an upsurge of blood. He started coughing harshly and grabbed at his stomach. Springing back to life, Bulma poured on the transparent liquid that he refused earlier over the wound but it was now bleeding profusely and she lamented that it might have been too late. Soon the aggressive shaking calmed until ultimately he laid still, his eyes closed.

"Vegeta," she said weakly.

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _'I will never forget the thoughts of that moment,_

 _For Bulma, for always pulling me to my senses,_

 _I love all of you, forever and ever' - Vegeta_

* * *

 _[excerpt from my story_ _ **Revenge of the Super Saiyan God**_ ]

Author's Note: This may very well be my favourite part of my fanfic that the excerpt was taken from. This was done as part of a Valentine's Contest over at Wattpad. They were asking for "a love letter to their significant other and to use at least one line of song lyrics." So perhaps I didn't write an entirely new story for this contest and it's not exactly a love letter either but I felt like this moment is so intense and emotional which is just perfect for a Vegeta Valentines to Bulma. And with John Legend to boot. :D Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
